Hello Goodbye
by Heel Princess
Summary: Oneshot: It's Trish's last night as a wwe diva, she reflects on leaving and all the things she never got to do. Randy/Trish apperance by lita Review please.


**a oneshot Trish and Randy fic review please

* * *

**So I was officially retired, my god that makes me feel old. I'd just gone threw my last match with my best friend Amy and now she's helping me pack. 

"I had fun tonight." I tell her.

"How did it feel?" She asks me.

"How did what feel Lits?"

"That final bow? Aren't you scared?"

I stopped shoving my clothes in my suitcase to look at her, she was crying holding my belt. I threw an arm around her shoulder and pulled her into me combing my fingers threw her hair.

"I wish I could go out like this." She sniffed.

"I know." I said trying to consol her.

Amy or "Lita" was retiring to in just a couple of months but her exit would be far less graceful. I begged Vince to let her do things her way but everything is money with that man, which is part of the reason I'm leaving…I hate the way he treats people.

"I'm terrified Trisha, wrestling's all I know but I can't stay not like this."

After the whole fiasco with Adam came out she couldn't walk own the street anymore without being called a slut, people we're cruel and she couldn't take it anymore she needed her life back even if it meant leaving behind her passion.

"I don't want to be here without you." She said hugging me tighter.

"You're my best friend and nothings going to change that." I told her.

She smiled. "I'll see you on the other side?"

"Definitely."

She hugged me one more time before she got up and left.

I felt so bad for her; I knew her pain I didn't always agree with storylines I was forced into either. I mean look at the stuff we've done I mean I had to make out with a 60 year old man and bark like a dog in my underwear for Christ's sake.

I thought about how Amy was paired with so many men like myself and wondered why in this industry women had to be linked with men. She had Essa Rios, Matt and Jeff, Christian, Kane and Edge. I had…who can count…Test and Albert, Bubba Ray, Steve Blackman, Kurt, The Rock, Jeff, Jericho, Christian, Tomko and Carlito, God only knows who else I don't even remember anymore.

Then I thought about how I never had a pairing that I actually wanted. Who would I want to be paired with? Easy Randy Orton, what I wouldn't give for an excuse to touch that man.

I was pulled from my thoughts by knock at my door.

"It's open." I hollered.

I looked up to meet the gaze of the most gorgeous blue eyes I'd ever seen.

"Randy." I whispered.

"Hey I just came to say goodbye."

"I never knew you said hello." I joked.

"Ya I guess I'm a little shy."

"You? Shy?" I said sitting down on my suitcase trying to get it to close.

"Anyone would be shy around a beautiful woman like you."

I blushed.

"Here let me help you with that." He said reaching over trying to zipper up my luggage.

"It's ok I got it." I told him.

I ended up slipping and falling off the bed, trying to save myself I gabbed Randy on instinct. Well we both ended up on the floor with Randy on top of me.

I locked eyes with him and realised how close we actually were. I threw my arm up around his should trying to balance to get up but he wouldn't budge.

"Randy?"

"Ya?"

"Are you going to let me up?"

He looked down at me before he placed his soft lips on mine. I moaned into his mouth aching for the feeling of his skin on mine. I intensified the kiss urging him closer to me.

"I want you." He growled as I ran a hand up under his t-shirt massaging his abs.

"Mmhmm." I moaned pulling the string loose on his track pants.

He reached down and pulled the elastic out of my hair letting my hair flow down to frame my face.

I pulled his face to mine in another steamy kiss, I'd wanted this for so long and now it was happening. I wrapped my leg around him as he pulled off my "Unforgiven" sweatshirt. My back was killing me from the carpet but I didn't care, right now nothing else mattered.

"Randy" I whimpered as he placed himself inside me. He pushed deeper and deeper sending me over the edge.

I was going to have some serious carpet burn later but it would be worth it.

I gripped his shoulders tighter and squeezed my eyes shut as I peeked. "Oh dear god." I moaned.

"Wow." Was all I good manage to get out when we finished.

"You're telling me." He said laughing. "You do not understand how long I've wanted that."

"Me to…" I said smiling. "But my driver must be going crazy wondering where I am."

I got up and got dressed quickly throwing my hair up again and sticking on my dark glasses.

"Goodbye." I said walking out the door.

"Hello." Randy called after me.

I laughed and made my way to the elevator. That was one hell of an ending to this era.


End file.
